The process of software development involves research, new development, prototyping, modification and reuse. Additionally, developing dynamic applications requires the content developer to organize, manage and deploy a large quantity of content artifacts. In order to accurately develop the content artifacts, the content developer must create a logical model that reflects the physical world. That model is then broken down into common objects in order to provide the highest level of re-usability of artifacts and the lowest cost of maintaining the application(s). As the complexity of the application increases, the number of the common objects also increases thereby making the process of tracking and maintaining these common objects important.
Currently, existing technologies typically store these common objects at many different memory locations. As a result, a content developer has to manually search through a large number of locations for content artifacts to identify common objects relevant for the development of the application. This manual search process is inefficient, time consuming and tedious.